Guilty Nights
by rockprincess666
Summary: Tifa showed Vincent how to be loved as he wished... just when her fiance showed up! Vintif and Cloti.
1. Default Chapter

"Oh isn't it romantic? I'll be calling you Mrs. Strife someday!" Yuffie cried out excitedly to Tifa as she brushed her hair. Tifa's lips formed a smile and giggled.

"You're really excited aren't you?" She asked playfully.

"Ofcourse! My best friend is getting married to a handsome young man!" Yuffie shot back happily.

The door suddenly opened. The girls looked at the visitor. Tifa jumped up. "Cloud!"

Tifa ran to him and hugged him tight. Cloud kissed her on the cheeks. Tifa was so happy to see her fiancé. Yuffie interrupted them suddenly. "Where are the other guys?"

Cloud looked at her. "They all stopped by a weapon shop. But they'll be back. Vincent went with me and he's outside." Cloud paused and scratched the back of his head with a wondering gesture. "Wonder why..." What Cloud said made Tifa's mind twitch. "Oh... how could I forget..." She murmured. Cloud with his arms on her shoulders looked at her curiously just as curious as Yuffie's expression.

"What do you mean forget? What?" Yuffie asked curiously but more of worried. Cloud didn't say a word.

"Vincent told me he wants to tell me something privately. Can I go, Cloud?" She turned to Cloud. Cloud's smile disappeared and his face showed her he was serious about the situation. But he nodded and let her go. Tifa smiled at him and held his hand. "Don't worry, it won't be long. Promise." Tifa whispered to him. Cloud smiled a weak smile. "If you say so..."

Tifa walked out of the door leaving the house. She looked at the lonely dark park infront of her house. Vincent was standing silently gazing at the stars. Tifa walked to him thinking what it is he would like to tell her. As soon as Vincent realized her walking to him, he looked at her with his crimson eyes.

"Sorry I'm late... What is it you want to talk about?" Tifa greeted him that way.

Vincent closed his eyes for a moment and began to reply. "Cloud proposed... right?"

Tifa's chest tightened knowing what Vincent has for her in his heart. She knew it since Yuffie told her everything but she kept quiet and pretended not to know.

"Y-yes..." She said looking down.

"You accepted his proposal?" He asked her. Tifa can't find a word to tell him. She wanted to disappear in front of him. Unluckily she can't. Silence filled the atmosphere. "Yes, I did..." She said with a shaky voice. She doesn't want to hurt Vincent. She never does. But she doesn't have any feelings for him. All she wants is Cloud. Thinking of that makes her guilty.

Vincent's heart missed a beat. He doesn't know what to do. But he hid the sadness and told her with a warm voice. "Congratulations." This hurts Tifa even more. But she gave out a fake smile and replied. "Thank you." Vincent then began to look awfully serious. Tifa tried to look normal but little does she know she is beginning to look worried.

"I..." Vincent muttered out after the long range of silence. "I was stuck in that coffin for a long time. Thinking I won't be able to escape from my nightmares and never be able to fall in love again since she left me..." Tifa didn't expect him to say anything. But she listened without a word.

Vincent blinked and continued. "But you woke me up. And I was so glad to wake up from my eternal slumber. And… Suddenly..." Vincent paused. But it seems like his story stopped by that word. Tifa looked at him curiously. "And…?" Tifa knows how she wanted to know badly what Vincent wants to say. She waited for his response patiently. Vincent looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Suddenly… You woke me up from my eternal nightmares." He said suddenly. Tifa looked at him seriously, her eyes focusing his.

"Vincent…" She managed to say.

"I was so glad but also felt sorrow. Somehow, I do not know what to feel."

Tifa turned away with guilt. Is she the reason why Vincent's life is miserable? Vincent went on with his words.

"I love you… That's all I want to say. Yet, I am now hopeless. You love someone else who loves you too."

Tifa really wants to run away right now. But she managed to say a word. "Sorry…"

Vincent smiled at her. "No, do not apologize. As long as you are happy… I am happy too." Tifa tried to smile back and forget about it but the guilt stays still. She kept quiet not knowing what to do in front of Vincent.

"I'm always unfortunate. People I fall for never loved me back. I guess I do not deserve to feel being loved back. I haven't felt it yet. Never before." Continued Vincent. "Show me how it feels, Tifa…" Tifa turned to him again.

Vincent looked serious. "Show me how it feels to be loved."

Without a word, Tifa walked nearer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tip-toed and well… Their lips met. Vincent felt pleasure and deepened the kiss. By that, they kissed passionately and Tifa didn't pull away. Maybe so she could get off the guilty feelings and move on with her life to her beloved Cloud.

"What on earth could be taking her so long!" Yuffie growled impatiently. She looked at Cloud and saw his worried face.

Yuffie kept her mouth shut for a moment. After that she laughed and said, "Don't worry, Vincent won't get her!" She was expecting a response but he didn't say anything at all. She blamed herself for saying those things.

While Cloud on the other hand, was thinking about what she said silently.

'Vincent won't get her…'

Suddenly, he spoke out, "I'll go check what's taking her so long." He stood up from the stool and approached the door.

Tifa and Vincent kissed passionately under the stars. Then, something or someone disturbed them that made Tifa pull away. Oh no… that was Cloud. Tifa can see it using her two eyes. More guilt overcomes her. Cloud looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"C-Cloud, this is not what you think…" Tifa said.

Vincent felt guilty too. Will Tifa blame him for that? Will Cloud blame him from stealing her? Will he be the main reason why the couple entered a war or splitted up? All those questions crossed his head making him dizzy.

Cloud didn't say a word. He went back to the house leaving Vincent and Tifa alone.

Oops! I hope it's okay to keep you guys hangin'! I was getting lazy anyway. I don't know whether I'd make it a long action-filled romantic story or just a one-shot cliffhanger. Well, depends on the reviews! It makes me inspired!


	2. Chapter Two

"You did what?" Yuffie boomed. Her voice irritated Vincent but he kept quiet as Yuffie shouted out some words.

But he didn't listen to her words because he was deep in thought. He wished he could turn back time and never told her anything about his feelings. He wished he could just watch Tifa and Cloud get married and go back to that creepy old coffin to live with his dreams. Now he is as hopeless as ever. Worse, everyone will put the blame to him.

The door suddenly destructed them as Barret, Cid and Red came in. They all looked tired and frustrated.

Cid lighted his cigarette. "You idiots better not go out from this house."

"Yeah. All the stores are closed and locked up since some destructive thieves came creeping around the town." Red added.

"That's why we went back here. Those people are loads of shit." Barret said annoyed. He sunk himself down the sofa with a very tired look.

"Just now?" Yuffie looked at them waiting for a reply.

"Just now." Red replied with a nod. He rested himself on a rag near a fireplace.

"You old farts! Why didn't you stop them?" Yuffie shot them an angry look.

"Those creeps came here with their extremely big fucking colony! And they're hiding around in this town till dawn lookin' for their victims to steal from and kill can'tcha' see?" Cid looked at her impatiently.

Yuffie quickly changed the topic. Somehow she isn't interested in any murderers creeping around outside their house. They aren't outside anyway and their house is locked.

"We have another problem here." She interrupted the topic and looked at Vincent who is silent with his thoughts.

"What problem?" Red stood up and looked at her curiously.

…

"C-Cloud?" Tifa waited for any response. But all she heard was pure silence. She knocked on the door again, this time getting more impatient.

"Cloud I'll explain it to you. It's all a misunderstanding." Tifa waited for the door to open or even just a response. But nothing happened. She waited and waited until she can't take it anymore her patience has gone.

"Cloud! Unlock this door and listen to me!" She knocked hard on the door a lot of times. Yet nothing changed at all.

No response, no sound, Tifa standing in front of the door, nothing changed at all.

Tifa groaned out in frustration. She kicked the door as hard as she can and the door stumbled down. She looked around the room. It was silent and dark. "Cloud?" She opened the lights and found out he wasn't inside. Tifa kept playing with her mind after she saw this.

'_Oh great. Just great. Could it be that he ran away? Would he really run away just because of that?'_

'_Okay maybe that was a little reasonable to run away. I mean… he did saw us… kissed. Passionately.'_

'_Would he look for Aeris and leave me alone just like what he thought I did to him?'_

'_No… he can't run away! That's just insanity!'_

She decided to quit the thoughts and find out if he had gone.

'_The closet. That's it.'_

She checked his closet quickly and gasped. Nothing is left behind. No letter, no anything. Tifa was horrified and kept thinking and thinking for other possible reasons instead of him running away.

Then she felt the cold breeze touching her cheek from a certain direction. She looked at that direction and saw the window opened.

'_Oh my…'_

…

Red grinned at Vincent. "Wow… that was a nice move!" He complimented. Vincent hasn't spoken a word. Yuffie can't take it anymore.

'_Nice move? Red is getting stupider than I ever thought! How could that be nice?'_

"Red…"

"That wasn't nice. I have to see if Tifa is alright." Yuffie said worriedly.

"Hold it. Leave them first and let's talk about it okay?" Red said slowly.

"Yeah. Don't go shittin' around and just take yer' time would ya'?" Cid said getting impatient with Yuffie.

"Okay… okay. I'm going to sit down and relax and listen to your ideas on how to solve this." Yuffie uttered slowly as she sat on a stool trying to be calm.

Vincent tried to listen to their conversation.

He can still see Red looking at Yuffie while saying things. "You know… you really shouldn't do much about it. Because…"

That was all he can hear. The next thing he knew, all his horrible thoughts are back again in his mind. He least expected it.

Flashback one:

Lucrecia tried to avoid his eyes. "I'm so sorry… But… I-I'm in love with Hojo. I don't feel the same, Vincent."

Flashback two:

"Sorry Vincent I have to go for Cloud and tell him everything about this before he misunderstands!" Tifa let go of him and quickly ran for Cloud.

Flashback three:

Hojo looked at him with his evil looking eyes. "Lucrecia is mine, you unlucky runt."

Flashback four:

Cloud smiled at him. "Yes, Tifa said yes. I was so lucky I gave it a shot."

Back to reality:

"That is a stupid idea you good for nothing!" Barret shouted. Vincent shook his head and found himself back again. The guys were already arguing. Guess he didn't catch how they started the argument since he was absent minded. He thought of how many things he must've missed from their conversation.

"What do you mean stupid? Well betcha can't think of anythin' better than that you evil asshole!" Cid shot Barret and angry glare.

"What the hell did you call me?" Barret's voice became louder.

"I said asshole you deaf chicken face!"

"You fuckin' son of a bitch!" Barret aimed him with his arm gun.

"You guys just stop it before this house gets crumpled to pieces!" Yuffie shouted out.

The argument went on and became worse every minute. Even Red got involved. Vincent has no time to listen to people shouting their lungs out. He sighed out a long depressed breath and looked outside the window. Then, he saw something.

Or someone who jumped from above the house. He stood up and saw it was Tifa!

'_Why would she do such a thing?'_

He tried to think of a very good reason why. Then he remembered what the guys told him. The news about some creepy thieves creeping around the place. It horrified him.

'_What if Tifa… gets killed by those maniacs?'_

He quickly walked for the door and went outside the house leaving his four friends who were already getting tangled up. I guess they didn't hear him walk right out the door since they are busy stopping each other while shouting their lungs out.

Vincent looked around and saw Tifa running into a direction. He felt the sudden nervousness and quickly ran after her before she gets hurt.

(A/N: That wasn't a nice chapter. You can hate me then. I don't know who it would be. Vincent or Cloud? I was thinking of Cloud seeing Tifa being attacked and quickly fought to save her or will it be Vincent? Or something else. I don't know! I'm getting confused at this! But I'm not even sure if I should continue… Reviews pls…)

PS: And those flashbacks, I don't know how they got into my mind. Don't hit me!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you all for keeping my hopes up. I thought this story suck and nobody would dare to say that it was nice or whatever. I don't know whether to stop or not but reading all your reviews makes my day and keeps me writing more! The story is quiet changing from the title guilty nights though…

'_Where did she go?'_

Vincent kept quiet, not daring to move a bit. Now, he's standing between two streets and two choices. Tifa's life depends on his decision and he knows that pretty well.

'_If I choose the wrong way, it might be too late.'_

He stood there still, forgetting about the thieves. He doesn't feel their presences at all. He closed his eyes for quite a long time and concentrated. He opened his eyes again with his decision. After a silent sigh, he chose the left street.

…

The quiet dark streets scared Tifa (even though she doesn't have any idea about what's been creeping about). Yet she kept walking, shrugging the goose bumps off her skin. Why does she have to be afraid anyway? It's just a lonely street at the darkest night, she thought. But it has never been that lonely before. And she hasn't seen even a single person walk pass her… But she can say someone's been walking not too far from her hiding in the shadows. She concentrated in her surroundings. Something is wrong and she knows it.

'_Cloud, where could you be?'_

Tifa sighed. "Look, whoever you are, I don't wanna waste my time with bastards like you." She said with a very brave voice. No one showed up or even said something back. But she is absolutely sure she is talking to someone…

Or some people.

…

'_She doesn't need me after all… I always loved her and I though she loves me too. I thought she's honest about everything she told me. About what we are into.'_

Cloud was depressed about what he saw. He was sure he wouldn't get over it the rest of his life. Running away would pretty much tell Tifa that everything is over which is the reason why he did. He suddenly stopped. And thought about what she told him before. Maybe the situation really isn't what he thought it is. He tried to ask himself whether he'd go back or keep walking away.

'_What if… she really means it? I do trust her as much as she trusts me.'_

He stopped thinking, foolishly waiting for someone to answer him in his mind even if he knows nobody would. Then he pictured them kissed passionately.

They look like it feels right to them. And worse, they look nice together. Cloud changed his mind about stopping and turning back.

"Face it Cloud… She doesn't need you. She has someone else now. You're dismissed and you need to just run off to a place where she can't find you." He said to himself. He stopped in the middle of the street and looked down. The pure dark silence enveloped him until…

"Unlucky admirer, aren't you?" A rough but whispery voice soon spoke out. Cloud gasped and quickly searched where the voice came from. He couldn't see anything but the shadows that surrounds the streets. The voice suddenly let out an evil laugh, which scared him.

"At your back, fool."

Cloud quickly turned back and saw a figure of a tall well-bodied man. He readied himself for a fight. The figure suddenly went nearer to him and showed himself as the street light showed his appearance. But Cloud didn't expect it that way.

First, the man looks stronger than he ever thought he is at first sight.

Second is he isn't alone.

The man smiled with his evil eyes as two other men showed up behind him. Cloud felt his heart beating faster.

"Who the hell are you?" Cloud asked annoyed.

The other two men laughed at him. Cloud didn't find what's funny. He thinks the situation is absolutely serious.

"Such a mindless jerk. You better listen to rumors around you before you settle outside, boy… Unlucky runt…" The leader who seems to be the one who showed up first to him looked at Cloud's buster sword and continued. "Give us that sword before we'll tear you apart."

Cloud looked at him angrily. "No way! Why should I!"

"You're lucky not all of us are here… Too bad you're not lucky enough…"The three men looked at themselves with very sly smiles and walked towards Cloud as he readied his sword for the fight.

…

Tifa looked at the man before her and seemed to be hypnotized at his adoring eyes. He smirked at her and she smiled back. They stayed that way for quite a long time.

Slowly, the man gave her a shining gem as he smiled at her adoringly. Tifa's eyes focused at his eyes then to the gem as she held it tightly.

Then she realized something. The gem seems to get warmer on her hands every second.

'_Snap out of it Tifa. This isn't a gem. And that guy isn't any innocent guy…'_

She quickly closed her eyes and threw it away. The gem up above the sky, exploded as green smoke shower down to the grounds. The gem is a bomb. Tifa shook her head. And looked at the man before her angrily.

"And you thought I'll fall for it, huh?" She quickly threw him a punch using her right hand but he held it tightly using his.

He smiled at her without a word but didn't do anything. Tifa, with her right fist being held, tried her left hand as the man did the same. The man held her fists tightly and let out a quiet laugh.

"Let go of me, shit!" She quickly kicked his chest as he stumbled away from her, freeing her hands. Without wasting a second, she punched his jaw out as he stumbled to a new different direction leading his head to a post. He fell unconscious… or dead as the blood streamed out of his head. Tifa gasped out in horror.

'_What on earth is going on?'_

She calmed herself thinking it's over…

…But it isn't.

The moment she knew it, seven more guys who look like maniacs and drug addicts came surrounding her. Tifa was horrified about this. But she looked at the bright side of them having no weapon at all. Before she can get ready for the second fight, one of the men grabbed her arms leaving her no defense. The others stared at her with a smile while some made smooching faces as they walked nearer to her.

One of them who made it the nearest to her glided his rough fingers through her body. Tifa looked at him disgustedly and gave him her strongest kick. She quickly struggled free from the other guy who was holding her arms and punched his face. Before his body had a chance to stumble away, she held his wrist and threw him away as his body shot against the other four men. Six bodies lay unconsciously and one, which gave her a bomb earlier, lay dead. But one more guy is standing on his feet undamaged.

'_Six bullshits down… one more to go. This guy isn't as hard as he looks like at all…'_ She taught victoriously.

She readied her fist as she focused to the guy but little does she know another person is standing behind her. He used his hard fist to bat the back of her head.

Tifa cried out in pain. All she can see is a blurry vision of more men surrounding her with an evil smile as if they have a plan for her and soon, everything was dark.

(As Cid said before, their colony is really big.)

"Is she dead boss?"

"No… She's just asleep."

"So… What will we do? Stab her?"

"Nah… let's play her…"

The guy smiled at him and nodded as the others hungrily looked at the unconscious Tifa. Before they can continue, they heard a click. Was that a trigger from a gun? The thieves looked at the figure, which stands before them. They can see his scary crimson eyes as they stood to fight some more and get him out of the way.

Vincent sighed again. "I hate it when this kind of thing happens. Hands off the girl before I harm any of you."


End file.
